Completed
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: No importaban ni el tiempo, ni la sangre derramada, ni tampoco los lazos debilitados. Para Sakura ese era el momento en el que volvían a ser el equipo siete. \\ ¡SPOILER CAPÍTULO 698 DEL MANGA!


**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**ADVERTENCIA: _¡SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 698 DEL MANGA!_**

**Completed.**

_Capítulo único._

Sinceramente, no iba a mentir. No diría que se lo esperaba, pero no le sorprendió. Y eso, precisamente, fue lo más trágico de todo. Cuando despertó sintió que algo ocurría, así que salió disparada. Y luego todo desembocó en tragedia. Y dolor. Y sangre. _Mucha_ sangre.

Sakura era médico. Y ninja. Y como medic-nin era totalmente consciente de los peligros de una batalla y cómo arreglar las consecuecias de esos peligros. Pero acababa de despertar, apenas le quedaba chakra. Y muy a su pesar no era capaz de dar noticias positivas.

- Eres estúpido - lo escuchó decir con la voz más ronca y débil.

Naruto gritaba con la misma energía de siempre a pesar de que el dolor debía de ser realmente insoportable. Ni si quiera el chakra del Kyuubi iba a devolverle lo que acababa de perder. No era sólo un antebrazo derecho. Era inocencia. Y plenitud. Y quizás, muy remotamente, un pedacito de alma. De Sasuke hacía mucho tiempo que no quedaba nada más que rencor y oscuridad.

Se acercó lentamente a ellos. En un primer momento pensó en salir corriendo hacia ellos, socorrerlos, hacer lo posible por ellos, pero el cansancio y algo dentro de ella la empujaron a aminorar el paso. Como si supiera que, realmente, todo estaba perdido.

- Sakura-chan... - escuchó que el rubio murmuraba quedamente.

Sin sorpresas. Sin sobresaltos. Como si supieran que iban a reunirse ahí, en esas circunstancias. Las lágrimas brotaron despacio de sus ojos verdes, se perdieron en sus labios resecos. No quería creerlo, pero era la realidad. Habían intentado matarse realmente. No pararon hasta que fue necesario.

- Nee... ¿Crees que podrías solucionar un poco esto?

Ella sonrió despacio y se arrodilló a su lado peinando su cabello con los dedos.

Quería llorar. Quería gritar, y maldecir, e insultar, y golpearles por ser unos niños irresponsables. Quería volver nuevamente a aquel tiempo en el que sólo tenían doce años y hacían misiones sencillas.

- Como buscar gatos perdidos... O pasear perros desbocados...

Y esos pensamientos, tan felices y lúgubres a la vez le provocaron una ola de desazón inaguantable. Tembló, presa de un frío incontrolable, y se sintió desbordada por sus propias emociones.

- ¿¡Por qué sois tan tercos!? - les gritó como cuando eran el tierno el equipo siete, como si aquella fuese una de sus tontas misiones de gennins.

Sasuke tosió un poco, soltando algo de sangre con su haliento mientras Naruto trataba inútilmente de ocultar su recién recordado dolor. Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de la cosa más aterradora que había vivido nunca: sus vidas dependían de ella y a penas le quedaba chakra. Aterrada y agobiada, inspiró hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-Sakura-chan, tranquila. Tú puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas.

Decidió que las palabras de Naruto eran verdad, y que podía hacer todo lo posible y más para salvar a sus compañeros, así que pensó que ni si quiera eso iba a pararla. _Nada podía pararlos_. No ahora...

Colocandose entre ambos shinobis puso una mano brillante y jade sobrecada cuerpo y trató de sanar las heridas. Dosificando su chakra y controlando su respiración analizó sus cuerpos. Naruto tenía tres costillas rotas y varias hemorragias internas. Sasuke tenía seis costillas rotas, y una de ellas había perforado el pulmón de gravedad. Varias hemorragias internas... Sus latidos empezaban a fallar progresivamente, pero Sakura se negó a creer lo inevitable.

- Sakura... - escuchó que decía el vengador - Sakura, déjalo...

- Cállate, me desconcentras - dijo bruscamente sintiendo el llanto en el fondo de su garganta - No malgastes fuerzas.

Recordó con una sonrisa triste todas las veces que había querido hablarle así al Uchiha. Decirle las cosas bruscamente. Recordó que hubo un tiempo en el que se habría sentido incapaz de contestarle de forma maleducada porque él para ella era... _Todo_. Como Naruto... Su hermano. Su amigo. Su compañero. Eran su jodida _familia_...

- No podéis moriros...

Y tembló más todavía, llorando ya a pleno pulmón, histérica.

- Sakura, basta. Guarda el chakra.

Pero Sakura seguía emanando chakra, trataba de pararlo todo. Su dolor, su pena. Su muerte...

- Tienes que mantener fuerzas para ayudar a Naruto hasta que lleguen losrefuerzos, Sakura. Tienes que salvarlo a él, no malgastases fuerzas en mí.

Sasuke apartó el brazo de la pelirrosa con toda la suave brusquedad que pudo. Ella lo miró a los ojos, su cara congestionada en dolor y agonía.

Leyó despedida en sus ojos negros.

- Ya le he dicho a ese perdedor todo lo que tenía que decirle. Sakura... Tienes que salvarlo, él es la esparanza de la villa.

- Pero... Tú... Oh, Kami, Sasuk-

- Guarda silencio, Sakura. Intento hablar.

- Sakura-chan, déjalo, 'ttebayo.

Se quedó en silencio, observando sus ojos negros mirando al cielo. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios. No era una mueca. No era burla, ni sarcasmo. Ni si quiera era derrota. Era una sonrisa genuina, llena de un _algo_ que no sabría definir. Que no quería definir.

-Por lo menos he podido decir las cosas. Y desahogarme un poco en el proceso.

Naruto se rió quedamente y Sakura dejó que las lágrimas se resbalasen nuevamente por su cara. Acarició su cabello oscuro, hundió sus dedos entre las suaves y sucias hebras. Sintió su calor, su presencia, y se preguntó, a pesar de ser médico, cuándo se quedaría frío.

- Quizás debí quedarme contigo cuando me lo pediste - soltó mirandola desde abajo, hundiéndose en ojos verdes - Quizás tú eras el mayor poder.

Nunca recordaría lo que ocurrió los tres próximos días, sólo recordaría que él se apagó después de sonreírle y que ella entendió lo que quiso decir, grabando a fuergo sus palabras, su verdad. Sólo recordaría la negrura de sus ojos, abiertos hasta el último aliento, y la paz en su semblante. Sólo escucharía el crujir de su corazón, un pedazo muriendo con él, y el grito ensordecedor de Naruto. Sólo sentiría el temblor de su alma al despedazarse y su mundo tambalearse hasta estrellarse contra el polvo.

Y luego nada.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, él la había roto tantas veces que era imposible decir si es que alguna vez estuvo completa.

**/**

_Pequeño OS. Me apetecía escribir algo realmente serio y basado en el manga. Con el capítulo 697 se han aprendido muchas cosas sobre Sasuke. Cosas que muchas personas queríamos leer (¡QUIERO VER ESE CAPÍTULO EN EL ANIME **YA**!). Después de leerlo (con Laura, en clase de Historia del Arte porque somos un fracaso de universitarias) le hablé de mi teoría sobre el final del manga, y le vi tanto sentido que decidí plasmarlo._

_Cuando subí el texto había una parte en la que los supervivientes de la guerra se reunían y se quedaban junto al equipo siete hasta el final. Originalmente Kakashi se quedaba junto a sus alumnos, pero lo vi forzado. Tampoco creí necesario hacer que él hablase mucho con Sakura, una simple frase, cargada de tanto significado me ha parecido más adecuada._

_A parte de eso, nada más, agradecer en caso de que lo hayas leído hasta el final._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
